nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Shadows
The Shadow Creatures are the main antagonists from the disney game "Nightmare Ned". They are five ghost-like monsters that Ned encounters after eating tons of sugery foods and playing video games, who then follow him into his room and sink into his bed and make him have nightmares. Each rules a diffent Nightmare World. Though Ned does not see or hear them in real life, they are visible and can speak in the real world. They also can morph into diffent shapes. Relationships The Graveyard Shadow is apparenty the man-in-charge though he is pushed around by the Medical Shadow.﻿ The School Shadow and Bathroom Shadow fight on occasion and strangly Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow never talks with the other shadows. Individual Shadows Graveyard Shadow The Graveyard Shadow is one of the five Shadow creatures Ned encounters in the [http://nightmarened.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Ned_%28video_game%29?action=edit&redlink=1 Nightmare Ned video game]. He controls the Graveyard Nightmare. The Graveyard Shadow has a devilish appearance, having horns and a devil's tail, and carries a scythe in order to evoke the appearance of Death. As Ned progresses through the Graveyard Nightmare, the Graveyard Shadow gradually becomes Ned's grandfather, Ted. Medical Shadow The Medical Shadow is one of the five Shadow creatures Ned encounters at the [http://nightmarened.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Ned_%28video_game%29?action=edit&redlink=1 Nightmare Ned video game]. It controls the Medical Nightmare. The Medical Shadow is the second-only female Shadow, the other being the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow. It has only one eye, and has syringes and medical paraphernalia sprouting out from its body and fingers. As Ned progresses through the Medical Nightmare, it gradually becomes Ned's doctor (or dentist) Dr. Klutzchnik. School Shadow The ' School Shadow' is one of the five Shadow creatures Ned encounters in the [http://nightmarened.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Ned_%28video_game%29?action=edit&redlink=1 Nightmare Ned video game]. It controls the Alcatraz Elementary School. In the game's intro cutscene, he is very large and has a hump, but when he appears in The Quilt, he is slightly shorter and fatter. As Ned progresses through the Alcatraz Elementary School, the School Shadow gradually becomes Billy Blatfield, one of Ned's classmates that only wanted to be friends with Ned, but bullies him since he is ashamed of telling it to him. Bathroom Shadows The Bathroom Shadow has a large mouth and one eye. He appears to be the hungriest of the shadows. He is really Ned's Toilet who, when turns back to its regular form, poetically tries to warn Ned of his future and tells him to quit flushing banana peels. Attic, Basement, and Beyond Shadow The ' Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow' is one of the five Shadow creatures Ned encounters in the [http://nightmarened.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_Ned_%28video_game%29?action=edit&redlink=1 Nightmare Ned video game]. It controls the Attic, Basement and Beyond Nightmare. The Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow is the second-only female shadow, the other being the Medical Shadow. It is also the only double-headed Shadow creature. As Ned progresses through the Attic, Basement and Beyond Nightmare, the Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow gradually transforms into a little girl named Sally, who carries a doll named Sandy Patty Cake, that she found on the trash. She calls the Attic, Basement and Beyond her secret treasure chest and makes Ned promise not to tell about it. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the 5 Nightmare Shadows are members of the Organization, with Lodo having put these guys in charge of a dimension known as the Nightmare Landscape, a wasteland formed from the most horrific nightmares. There, the shadows can invade the minds of sleeping people, with an army of shadow clones of the Grunts, Underworld Monsters, Robots, and Chitauri. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen Category:Nightmare Soldiers